


Kitty

by plantlinq



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Steven, F/M, he's is just a.. puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlinq/pseuds/plantlinq
Summary: He's becoming more affectionate, but she doesn't mind one bit.





	Kitty

She pulled herself through the doorstep. Nothing could go wrong today. No one to fight. Everything is all good, she thought as she immediately noticed the little pink beast laying on the floor with behavior, not unlike that of a puppy. He immediately beamed when they made eye contact, rushed to her, and snuggled against her leg.

It was steven. He was corrupting.

it scared her a lot (terrified her, if she was being honest) but he seemed to not be in too much pain. He could barely communicate anymore and he acted very animal-like. His behavior switched between a dog and a cat. It was very odd to her at first but she had grown used to it. Which, in her opinion, wasn't a good thing.

She took a seat on the couch, slumping into the comfortable cushions. Steven followed her, resting his head on her lap. She gave a soft smile, petting his head.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late, there was traffic on the way here. how are you feeling?" She asked. It came out slowly, concerned.

He nodded his head in reaction to the traffic part, he understood. He blushed at the last part, which Connie noticed, and was a little confused by.

"Well that's good if you're happy, I'm happy!" She gave him a bright smile, she noticed his face got a little pinker, desperately trying to hide his warm face with his claws.

It was a little awkward, steven was close to non-communicating at this point, and Connie ran out of simple things to say to him. The silence hurt them both. Steven huddled even closer to Connie, his face nearly in her chest.

"You're quite clingy," She said, continuing to rub his head, which resulted in him suddenly growling and flushing. It seemed off-putting, but Connie knew he was just flustered.

Before he could pull away, she wrapped her arms around him, which was an impulse for her. His face got warmer, and she could feel his heart thudding. It made her feel warm and soft; she felt safe.

"It's okay steven, I love cuddling too." She teased. He tried to mask his obvious happiness and joy at this phrase by hissing. His wagging tail contradicted that gesture. His emotions were always easy to read before; however, since his behavior now resembled that of a feral animal or a domestic dog depending on his mood, they were even easier.

She let go of him in the tight hug and he leaped over her, pinning her. She groaned at the situation. She couldn't get up but it was steven; no ill intentions to be had. She felt the warmth radiating from his body, as she looked around to see his tail wagging against the floor.

"You really like this huh? putting your best friend into place. You’re like a dog, you know that?” He rumbled, which signaled a yes. He was shaking with excitement and happiness, akin to the behavior of the aforementioned quadruped. She groaned but a smirk pulled through anyway.

The sound of the sudden warping scared them both, Steven leaped right off her before they could even decipher who it was. Both their faces grew red at the sudden giggling, a familiar voice, Amethyst. 

"Aww! I'm sorry I interrupted your moment..~" She giggled at the two of them, Connie looked embarrassed, Steven angry. He ran over to the purple gem growling, hissing and clawing at her feet. She looked down at him, displeased.

"Dude! stop! I'm sorry okay!" she said, annoyed. He gave out a huff and scuttled back to Connie, she gave out a little chuckle at the two gems, he looked at her confused, raising his eyebrow. she smiled at him, he flushed and sheepishly smiled back.

The purple gem smirked at this, opening her mouth to say something, she might regret.

"Oooh~ he likes you, Connie." 

A silence fell over the room, for a second the lavender-colored gem regretted her words, but not for long. Steven started hissing at her, face flushed, but his hissing came to a halt when Connie replied-

"Oh, I know," She said. The magenta-colored gem watched as steven's eyes widened, his entire face glowing hot pink, he didn't make a sound. Amethyst was taken back by this, which was unusual for her, she was just a little surprised.

"And- and he knows I love him too." She smiled softly, her face a light pink, he slowly walked over to her, suddenly embracing her, she flushed. 

His body flashed a pink, as his pink skin tone returning to a peach, his legs growing back into, legs! his spikes and horns growing smaller. She felt his heart racing against her. And he felt her heart racing against him. She returned the embrace with zero hesitation. 

"Yo-you love me, too?"He squeaked out, he wasn't used to being able to talk again. he'd make an effort for her though.

"Yeah." he couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling wide. hH felt himself do the same.


End file.
